


A Method of Conquest

by Bloodysyren



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: England/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	A Method of Conquest

Arthur snuck out from behind the bushes and closer to the door behind Antonio's house. He flattened himself against the wall and tried the doorknob, which was suspiciously open. The Brit darted from the wall into the house and quickly made a bee-line for the Spaniard's study, intending to rifle through all of his important documents and get some good dirt on his rival. Sliding a drawer out, Arthur began fingering through random pieces of paper and pulling them out occasionally to see if they were of any worth whatsoever. He slid out drawer after drawer, but all he came across were recipes! He was dumbfounded! There must be more to the crazy Spaniard than just food! He finally decided to take a look through the desk and walked over cautiously, sliding the top drawer out and taking a peek inside.

Bending down to look through a lower drawer, he sidled underneath the desk a little to try and further conceal himself, just in case he was caught. His body was rigid with fear as he continued to look through the desk drawers, finding loose paper and writing utensils. It seemed like the search was hopeless. He could feel his heartbeat speed up as he remembered all of the weapons adorning the walls of the study. Arthur was sure that they weren't there just for decoration.

Antonio leaned silently against the wall, apple in hand, watching the lean figure rummaging around his desk in the dark, a flash light gripped between his teeth. This time he had the Brit exactly where he wanted him, he paused for a moment before turning on the lights.

“Well well, what do we have here?” he asked as he lazily bit into his apple. He happily took in the look of absolute horror that crept across the face of his rival. Antonio smiled wickedly running his tongue between his teeth. _Oh this is just too much fun_! he thought as he slowly walked towards the dumbfounded Englishman, taking another bite out of his apple. Arthur was still flipping through papers when he heard that sultry voice coming from the other side of the room and he tried to stand up quickly, smacking his head against the underside of the desk, sheepishly sliding out from under the ornate piece of furniture, rubbing the back of his head and standing to his feet, blushing furiously.

“Why! If it isn't a little Englishman. One should wonder what he's doing in my study? Don't you think?” Antonio revelled in the silence that encompassed the study.

Arthur couldn't dare to lose to this ridiculously lavish man, even if they were both gentlemen in war, Arthur was clearly the one with the upper-hand, having defeated Antonio numerous times during combat. He was caught red-handed, and kept his head lowered in utter defeat. He felt miserable. Everything had been planned out perfectly, where had he gone wrong in order to get caught so shamefully?

Since the man standing in front of him obviously had no intention of speaking, Antonio decided that making the man even more uncomfortable in his current situation would be the best course of action. He finished off his apple, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and lazily tossed the core into the garbage not taking his eyes off of his rival for a second. Smiling he cocked his eyebrow and began to let his eyes drift slowly over the contours of the man standing before him.

"Lost for words are we?" he brought his eyes ever so slowly back to Arthur's with a smile. Arthur shifted uncomfortably beneath that steely gaze, finally raising his eyes to look sheepishly into the Spaniard’s face. He felt a shiver run through him at this still very powerful man standing before him, his bronzed skin and dark hair a stark and dramatic contrast to the Englishman’s blonde hair and pale skin. Watching the Brit shiver only made Antonio bolder as he began to feel the effects of having his rival completely at his mercy. He slowly moved closer to him,

“Don't you know it's dangerous to go into a man's house in the middle of the night uninvited?” he whispered. Arthur’s scent was like the sea at dawn, when everything was pure and refined. The musky scent of the earth that was detectable, filled the Spaniard’s nostrils, seeming to be almost overpowering. It was as if you were walking through the fields at dusk, letting your fingers brush the tops of the heads of wheat or tall, tickly grass. Antonio shot him a smouldering look,

“My little Englishman,” he whispered bringing his hand up to run a finger teasingly along the Brit's jaw. Arthur felt a knot twist in his stomach and he could feel the sweat break out on his skin. He desperately wanted to run and hide, like he did when he was younger, shutting himself off from the world outside so that he could think straight. He felt a lump rise in his throat. He could barely breathe, the Spaniard's breath tickled his lips, tantalizing and sweet. The Englishman could still smell the sweet juice from the apple lingering on that plush mouth.

Still no word from the Englishman. Antonio paused a moment in thought slowly running his tongue over his bottom lip with a smile. Now to get a sound out of his prey. He brought his hands up and placed them on the Brit's firm chest feeling the lean man's muscular form and the heat that radiated from him bringing a teasing smile to Antonio's lips. Suddenly he pushed against his rival until he had him pinned between the mahogany desk and his own firm body.

Arthur let out a yelp and gasped, feeling his hips hit the back of the desk. He glanced sharply into Antonio's eyes and turned his head to the side, suddenly embarrassed. The Brit whimpered as he felt the Spaniard's legs connect with his, bringing their bodies into sudden, teasing contact, making Arthur dizzy with sensation. He started to breathe heavier, his heart racing beneath his ribs. He feared that the thumping was so loud that they could hear it clearly in the deafening silence of the room. Antonio's breath started to deepen as he felt the sensation of Arthur's body crushed against his. For some reason he was a little surprised at his rival; who would have thought there could be so much heat under all that tweed?

He slowly let his hands roam over the Englishman's slight shoulders, following the dips and curves of his arms. Antonio let himself lean forward and lightly run his tongue up the side of Arthur's neck to nibble on his ear sending a shiver coursing through his body. The Brit shuddered and whimpered, clutching onto the fabric at Antonio's shoulders. A heavy sigh of need suddenly burst from his lips. Arthur spread his legs, leaning his full weight back against the desk, still helplessly gripping the Spaniard's shirt.

The sounds coming from the Englishman made Antonio close his eyes as he was momentarily taken over by a sudden surge of lust, leaning heavily on Arthur's shoulder. He took a deep breath to compose himself slightly. He'd be damned if he'd let the little Englishman get the upper-hand now. He pulled away looking into Arthur's eyes and then down to his soft lips. He was then overcome with the urge to claim those lips but decided he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep any amount of composure if he tasted those lips now, instead, Antonio turned his attention once again to the pale tender skin at the Brit’s neck.

Arthur let another heady moan fall from his lips, squeezing his eyes shut at the onslaught of sensations. He leaned his head back in bliss, completely throwing caution to the wind and letting his senses and his body take over completely. The Englishman felt his hands migrating, almost against his will, towards the buttons of the Spaniard's shirt, desperately wanting to feel that smooth honey skin against his fingertips. As the first button was slipped through its hole, Arthur sighed, raising his head to daringly capture that sweet mouth against his own, bold and demanding. He pushed his tongue into Antonio's mouth, finally able to drink up the flavour of his foreign rival. He moaned greedily into that luscious mouth, pushing forward, daring the Spaniard's body to respond in kind.

Antonio's breath caught and he let out a deep moan as he felt Arthur's lips crush into his own. The taste of the Englishman sent a wave of lust sweeping through Antonio's body causing him to tighten his grip on the Brit wanting to bring him closer to his aching body, enjoying the feeling of his bold rival's tongue plunging into his mouth. With a great burst of will he tore himself away from Arthur's hot mouth with a gasp,

“Ahah, who said you could take control of the situation little Englishman?” he managed to whisper before throwing his lips back onto the Brit's with renewed passion. Arthur's cocky smirk was cut short by that delicious mouth plundering his own, the kiss startlingly deeper this time, making his head swim and his vision blur. Breaking the kiss, the Brit was able to pant,

"Well then, take responsibility for what you started."

“Oh he speaks! I was beginning to wonder...my little Englishman,” Antonio raised an eyebrow with a mocking smile. Antonio could no longer wait to feel Arthur's hot flesh against his fingers and as he assaulted the little Englishman's mouth with his tongue he managed to slip his shirt off of him, hardly missing a beat and throwing his body weight at his English captive. Arthur blushed furiously and mumbled, "Sh-shut up!" He quickly stripped Antonio of his shirt and let his fingertips trace patterns across that smooth chest, feeling his mouth claimed once again by those sensual lips. Arthur moaned and his hands slid across the flat plane of the Spaniard's stomach, his fingers memorizing the curves and dips of that dark, silken skin. His fingers curled greedily into the waistband of Antonio's pants, pulling him closer, wanting to feel that sweet friction between their sensitive bodies, flushed with desire.

Antonio sighed softly as the Englishman let his fingers dance across his hot skin sending a shiver through his body. And he couldn't bite back the moan that escaped from his lips as Arthur's fingers grasped his waistband. He looked down with a smile, and despite his growing need he could not help but let out an arrogant chuckle, “Like what you see?” Antonio let a cocky grin dance across his lips as he looked up at the Englishman through his lashes. Arthur tried his best to keep a straight face as he replied somewhat dryly,

"Well, I haven't really seen anything yet. But what I have seen, yes, it is quite nice." The Englishman dragged his index finger down the smooth chest, through the downy hair leading to the main prize in store, his eyes following down his finger's teasing path. He loosened Antonio's belt and slipped the button through it's clasp, his hands trembling as he grasped the zipper-head. “Cheeky little Englishman,” Antonio scolded grabbing Arthur's hand and pushing the Brit down onto the desk. Arthur smirked and let a low, sinister chuckle escape his mouth. "What will you do with me, Spaniard?" Arthur cursed in defiance. His tone had a hint of playfulness and challenge dripping from it. He squirmed beneath Antonio's strong grip and felt his cock begin to harden due to all of this extreme stimulation. Antonio lifted an eyebrow; he always did love a challenge. The Spaniard began to attack Arthur's neck again slowly moving down his firm chest. He paused looking up at him with a smile before circling his tongue teasingly around a tender nipple.

The Brit threw his head back, his body desperately trying to arch into that incredibly hot mouth. He panted heavily, he could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, heard the rushing of his own blood in his ears. Arthur's hands flew around the Spaniard's neck, clutching at his back in a wild fit of passion. The Englishman desperately wanted more. He writhed and moaned, feeling that velvet tongue curl around his other nipple, making him cry out his pleasure. As Antonio moved his lips slowly across to tease the other nipple, he stretched his hands up trying to find the small dagger he used as a letter opener. His fingers curled around it he leaned on his elbow bringing the cool steel gently down the Brit's chest towards the button of his pants. “And what will my little Englishman do now I wonder?” he smiled up at him as he kissed his hip bone gently.

The Brit flinched and shivered at this new dangerous introduction. He tightened his stomach muscles, giving them more definition, but also fearing the slice of the dagger. The sweet kiss placed against his hip bone made Arthur squirm with renewed need, the object of his perverse fascination so close to the place where all of his passion had culminated. Ever so slowly he let the blade slide between the folds of material slicing the button clean off the Brit's pants. They could both hear the soft ping of the brass button as it struck the wooden floor. Arthur sighed in both relief, as well as heightened desire. He was so turned on right now. Who knew that a person, especially a rival such as Antonio, could make him feel such dastardly things. His body was on fire, his cock straining the fabric of his pants, visibly voicing his desire. Antonio slid his body on top of his rival turned captive placing the blade at his throat with one hand as he let his other slide back down to Arthur's pants, quickly undoing the zipper and slipping his hand down into his pants to wrap his fingers around the whimpering little Englishman's heated cock causing his own to harden instantly from blind want for his captive.

He roughly captured Arthur's lips, groaning as he became increasingly aware of his heated cock being pressed against the Brit's taut body, causing him to have to take extra care not to accidentally nick Arthur's tender skin with the harsh blade. The Brit swallowed carefully, his heart in his throat. He was afraid to move, but desperately wanted to feel that strong body, wanted to feel that smouldering mouth roaming all over his flushed skin. He shifted his legs to a more comfortable position and accidentally brushed his knee against the Spaniard's straining cock, hard and smooth beneath his pants.

Antonio could no longer hold himself back, he wanted to feel the Englishman's skin under his, right now. He moved the blade from the Englishman's neck and drove it down into the wood of the desk, he'd worry about the damage later. He then swept his lips down Arthur's torso, memorizing the perfect lines of his body with his tongue before quickly removing the Brit’s shoes and pants, throwing them carelessly behind him, letting them land where they may. He looked down at the Brit's pale thighs with a sigh before running his tongue gently and teasingly over the hot skin. Arthur felt that sinful mouth brushing light and teasing over his skin and his cock twitched with excitement of what was to come. He moved his hips from side to side, trying to coax the Spaniard to finally focus on what really mattered, but to no avail. Whimpering, he swallowed his pride, lust overpowering him completely, as he choked out,

"Please..."

Arthur's eyes were clouded over with desire as he raised his head a little to try and look into those smouldering eyes. Antonio smiled triumphantly as he watch his captive strain to look at him. “Did I hear you say something my little Englishman?” he said with yet another cocky chuckle. “Is there something that you...want?”

"Please..." Arthur whimpered again, "I....ahh!" His pleas were reduced to panting as he felt that slick tongue trace patterns along his hip bones, sharp teeth nibbling along his inner thighs, making him shudder desperately. “Oh, I'm sorry, I missed that again. Please... what?” Antonio continued to let his mouth tease his poor captive letting the lust he felt for the Englishman course slowly through his own body, enjoying the feeling of Arthur's body writhing against his own causing him to let a small groan escape from his lips.

The Brit bit his lip and closed his eyes, whining in need once more. "I..I want you to....mmmmmph!" He felt his lip quivering and he couldn't dare open his eyes and look, lest he die from the sheer beauty and seduction radiating off of this man kneeling between his shamelessly spread legs. Antonio let a lazy, lust driven, smile dance across his lips as he moved up to look into Arthur's face. He licked and nibbled at his neck and ear as he whispered seductively. “No, my little Englishman, what do you want?” He let Arthur’s body push slowly against his hard cock teasingly, sending another bout of lust coursing through his own body. He was starting to regret having the restraining tension of his pants still pressing again his own aching cock.

Arthur only whimpered and raised his leg slightly, closing his eyes in bliss, letting his thigh rub hard against Antonio's aching erection. He suddenly opened his eyes and flashed the Spaniard a smouldering look. "I want this." he panted out, still locking eyes with his rival. Antonio fought to bite back a moan as the cheeky Englishman started moving against his hard cock, the friction threatening to drive him over the edge. He looked back into Arthur's challenging eyes, he wasn't going to give up that easy. Although he had to admit, his captive was making it awfully hard on him. “Oh this... I'm afraid you're going to have to be a little more direct than that,” he said as he started lazily pinching one of the Brit's nipples while wrapping his lips around the other.

The flustered and very aroused Englishman whimpered again, his fingers tangling in Antonio's hair. He let out a startled yelp as that warm mouth closed over the sensitive nub, making his vision hazy. He panted heavily, his thighs quivering from pure need. "I want you...inside me. I need it. Please, Antonio..." The last word was dripping with passion, with promises of overpowering ecstasy. Antonio didn't even bother smiling triumphantly, the truth was he wanted the Englishman so badly he could hardly see straight. As soon as he heard the sound of his name escape from those tantalizing lips he had already moved back down to work on the Brit's trembling cock.

He kissed the head lightly running his tongue in circles around it teasingly while he busied himself with removing his own shoes and pants, he groaned as his aching cock finally came free from it's maddening restraints. Arthur arched his back suddenly, a strangled cry echoing off the walls of the study. He groaned and gasped, his hands flying up to his mouth, trying to stifle his moans of utter pleasure. His legs wrapped tightly around the Spaniard's shoulders, squeezing with every swipe of that slippery tongue. A stream of completely incoherent words dripped from his mouth, "Oh God, yes! More, please, more ahh! So good!"

Arthur was writhing, his body going into overdrive from the incredible sensations washing over him. He wanted it so badly. His body was aching uncontrollably. At this moment, he would do anything just to feel that hard, smooth piece of flesh filling him completely. Finally free, feeling the cool air sweeping over his hot skin, Antonio was able to make more irresistible sounds escape his rival’s lips. Antonio slipped Arthur's cock further into his mouth letting his thumb press against the swollen vein as his other hand fingered his balls lightly. Arthur bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, his body almost unable to take such teasing. He cried out and he could feel the sweat dripping off of his back onto the desk. He was raging inside, wanting so much more! "Please, Antonio, stop teasing me! I need it! Please, ahh! Give it to me..."

Antonio let his head fall to rest on Arthur's thigh, “Okay little Englishman, okay.” he said softly. With one hand he wrapped his fingers around the Brit's cock letting the pre-cum gather on his fingers. With his other hand Antonio let his fingers wrap around his own; he groaned as his cock twitched in his hand from need. Arthur trembled in that strong grip, his body so hot, he felt that the desk would be burned with an imprint of his flesh upon it. Panting, the Brit wrapped his strong legs around that slim waist, pulling Antonio closer to his body. "Hurry, I need it so badly!" His whimpering grew more desperate. He was shifting his hips helplessly, wanting to feel that hot shaft pushing roughly into his body. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Antonio's shoulders, capturing his lips up in a searing, dominating kiss, his fingers brushing along the nape of the Spaniard's neck.

Those sharp teeth grazed tantalizingly along the hollow of Antonio's throat. Arthur's body was on fire. He could barely contain his need. His fingers clawed at the Spaniard's back, his cock throbbing with dull pain from his need for release. Antonio moaned helplessly. His senses were on fire, and he could not grasp the Englishman close enough to his aching body. His hand shot down between the Brit's legs in search of that warm tight entrance. Finding it he prodded gently with a finger, carefully pushing against the warm contracting muscles.

"Ah! Keep going." Arthur panted hotly against his neck. “Shut up.” He captured Arthur's lips with his mouth letting his tongue mirror his finger as it plunged into that warm cavern. Antonio moaned against the Englishman's lips as he felt those hips buck towards his own. He quickly took the opportunity to slip another finger into that tight entrance pushing in further reaching for the place that would make more beautiful sounds escape from the Brit's hot mouth. Arthur sucked the Spaniard's tongue into his mouth, sliding his hands down Antonio's back to squeeze that firm ass playfully. Groaning against his lips, Arthur slipped his hands around to the front and up to pinch those perfect nipples, so firm beneath his fingers. Antonio loved the sensations that erupted over his body as Englishman's thin fingers grazed and explored his body. He let the weight of his body fall into Arthur's as he could no longer bite back his heavy moans. He ducked down so that he could reach the soft flesh at the side of the Brit's neck sucking and nibbling as he pulled his fingers back and plunged them deeper into their tight captive. He let his other hand fall to Arthur's waist as he attempted to pull him closer wanting so badly to feel those tight muscles close firmly around his aching cock.

Arthur's breathing was ragged. He squirmed desperately beneath Antonio's skilled touch, those fingers making him shiver with need wherever they touched. The Englishman thrust his hips forward, trying to get those fingers as far up inside him as possible, wanting to feel the searing pleasure spreading throughout all of his limbs. He crushed their mouths together and bit down hard on Antonio's lower lip, craving his release more than ever. He broke the kiss to exhale sharply, "If you don't give it to me right now," his hand found the letter opener and yanked it free from the desk, pointing the sharp edge against the Spaniard's throat, "I'll fucking kill you." A sinister smile spread across Arthur's mouth, his eyes flashing a dangerous, toxic green.

Antonio pulled back panting with a smile, “Will you now, my hot little Englishman?” his smouldering eyes, dancing from lust and the wonderful challenge, bored into his rival’s. Bravely he leaned closer to him wanting to feel his hot breath against his skin again. “D-don't try my patience, I'll d-do it." Arthur stuttered, his brain going haywire, feeling those fingers brush against his prostate hard. His hand shook, the blade rattling between them. Antonio continued to smile as he let his fingers dance teasingly over Arthur's cock. He grabbed the dagger from the shaking Englishman's hands, threw it towards the wall, and kissed him hard aligning his dripping cock with that tight entrance.

Arthur's entire body shivered with excitement. He couldn't stop the whimper that spilled from his lips. He looked into Antonio's eyes, his mind only able to process the feeling of the Spaniard's smooth skin underneath his fingertips and the hot press of that slick cock pushing into his willing body. Antonio pushed slowly and carefully past Arthur's muscles with a shudder, feeling them stretch to let him enter. The new pressure he felt against the tender head caused him to groan loudly. Antonio paused. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but take in the sensations of the tight little Englishman for the moment. Arthur's breath came in heaving gasps. He was trying to calm himself down, but his adrenaline was coursing through his body like a poison. He wasn't going to be able to last much longer. This was all too much. The teasing, and then more teasing, all of it causing his body to become hyper-sensitive and aroused. He knew that if the Spaniard started moving, he would lose it completely. He clung helplessly to Antonio's shoulders. "Looks like I won't have to kill you after all." He said with a low chuckle, his warm breath tickling the Spaniard's throat.

Antonio looked down and flashed him a cocky smirk. “Let's not be too sure that I won't kill you instead,” he whispered as he wrapped his hands around Englishman's knees bringing them up further. He pushed into the Brit slowly at first with another groan, repeating the action and slowly picking up the pace as the sensations coursed continuously through his body. All Arthur could do to keep himself from coming too soon was to close his eyes and try to regain his composure. But how could he, when that damned Spaniard was making him feel like THAT?! Arthur heard pleading words spilling from his own kiss-bruised lips as he felt that hot piece of flesh tearing into him mercilessly. He cried out with every thrust, his body responding instantly to every sound that Antonio made above him.

"Ahh, so good! Oh, Antonio, more, oh God, harder! Ahh!" Antonio heard the pleading words coming from the man underneath him, which only made the Spaniard want him more. He started to move faster wanting to get more of himself into that tight entrance, he moved harder against the Englishman's body wanting to feel his release. He wrapped his hands around the Englishman's slight waist in attempt to bring him down harder onto his shaft. Arthur was trembling, his hands thrown up beside his head were sneaking down to stroke himself, the overwhelming sensations threatening to burn him alive with desire. He was so close, so very close. All it would take were just a few strokes of his hand. He felt the smooth, sticky skin of the head, his muscles tightening around that hard cock inside him.

Antonio brought his hand down to wrap around Arthur's that was at work stroking himself. He moved their hands together in time with his thrusts bringing them both closer. As he began to feel his own orgasm creeping closer he quickened the pace of both his hips and his hand, his heart racing, and his breath coming in short gasps. The Brit was mewling, his impassioned cries spilling from his mouth like honey. He writhed on the desk, pinned beneath this strong man whose hand was trembling on his dripping cock. He panted, his chest rising heavily, feeling so many wonderful things at the same time. "Ah! Antonio, I-I'm coming!! Ahh! Oh God!" Arthur's back arched beautifully, taut, with his skin glistening. He threw his head back and nearly howled, his orgasm washing over him, powerful and hard.

The force of Arthur's orgasm made his muscles tighten harder around Antonio's cock as he shook from the force of it; that along with the sound of his name falling from those sweet lips dragged his own release from him. He spilt his seed into the Englishman with a powerful shudder and a sharp cry. He let his body fall limply onto the man beneath him with a sigh bringing Arthur's hand up to his mouth so that he could gently suck the seed off of his rival's thin fingers. With his other hand he stroked Arthur's blond hair lovingly as they both gasped together in silence. The Brit sighed contentedly and turned his head to the side, feeling a fierce blush stain his cheeks at the thought of Antonio sucking on something else, his mind conjuring up the arousing memory from ten minutes ago. Arthur placed a hand on the top of the Spaniard's head, letting the dark curls fall through his fingers.

“Arthur, my little Englishman,” Antonio smiled lightly brushing his hand across the Brit's flushed cheek. “If you're going to try to sneak through my house again in the middle of the night, I suggest you try the bedroom. That's where I keep all of my important documents...” Arthur flushed a deeper red and clung to Antonio, burying his face in the Spaniard's neck. He smiled against the warm skin and almost purred, completely content and satiated. The Brit's wet tongue snaked out to lap at Antonio's ear, causing a shiver to run through his frame. Arthur bit the Spaniard's earlobe playfully, "Just stop calling me "little". I'm bigger than you, you know...."

Antonio smiled gently pulling away from Arthur's hot mouth to look into his deep green eyes. “Are you now?” he said with a mocking raised eyebrow.

"Let's take this into the bedroom and I'll show you."

"How do I know you don't just want to steal all of my important documents?"

"Shut up." Arthur pushed Antonio off of him and grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him out of the study.


End file.
